Starbucks on Sunday
by imagine.life.sweeter
Summary: Fang takes Max for a morning away from the flock. Will she like the surprise? A random oneshot I felt like writing. Please read! :


**Okay guys, here's a little oneshot I felt like writing. It has no relevance to Mr Mom . . . I'm just writing it 'cause I don't have a lot of time for a full chapter of anything. Anyways, I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Angel- C'mon, Chantal. You have to say this.**

**Me- But I don't wanna! I want you guys!**

**Angel- Don't make me go in your mind. . .**

**Me- Fine. IdonotownMaximumRideoritscharacters. JamesPattersondoesuntilIgetenoughmoneytobuythemoffhim.**

**Angel- See? Was that so hard?**

**Me- You just wait until I own you missy.**

***

**Max's POV:**

"Max? You awake?" Fang whispered into my ear. I sat up in my bed, startled.

"What time is it?" I asked, rubbing my arms.

"Six thirty."

"Why the heck are you waking me up then? Is someone hurt?"

"No. I wanna take you somewhere."

"Fine. Give me ten minutes to get dressed."

"Sure." Fang glided out of the room as silently as he came in. How on earth did he do that? I'm the world's lightest sleeper. I pondered this while I pulled on a pair of jeans and a hoodie. I shoved my feet into a pair of grey Converse hightops and yanked a brush through my tangle of hair. I quietly slipped down the stairs and found Fang waiting for me in the kitchen.

"I'm ready. Now where are we going?" I asked, heading for the front door.

"That's the surprise." He ran and flew up into the air, leaving me no choice but to follow him.

***

**Fang's POV:**

I heard Max's wings flap quietly behind me. I veered slightly to the left, leaving her room the fly up next to me. She did, smiling slightly. I knew she was dying from the suspense of not knowing where we were going. It wasn't anywhere special. I just really wanted to get away from the insanity of the flock for an hour. And who better to take with me than my best friend?

"Faaaang," Max begged, "Please tell me where we're going."

"Nope." I teased. She stuck her tounge out at me. I merely shrugged my shoulders and scanned the ground. I knew we should get there soon. A few minutes later, I spotted the building below.

"Heading down," I said, tucking my wings in and fell in a high-speed freefall for a minute, and then stuck my wings out so I could land without splatting into a Fang-sized imprint on the ground. Max landed next to me.

"C'mon Fang. Where are we?" she asked, looking around us.

"Starbucks."

***

**Max's POV:**

"You took me to freaking Starbucks?" I asked, miffed. I placed a hand on his forehead- was he running a fever.

"Yes. Yes I did," he laughed, "You'll love it." I rolled my eyes and followed him inside. The place was cozy and warm, with quiet jazz music playing in the background. I felt a little tingle in my toes, something that always happened when I was happy. Oh no. Fang was right. I liked this place already.

"Now you go get a table. I'm getting our stuff," he demanded. I followed his orders, grabbing two velvety purple seats with a little table in between them. He came over a few minutes later, carrying brown paper bags and tall white cups.

"I got you a venti vanilla frappichino and an apple fritter," he announced, placing it down on the table.

"Which one's which?" I asked, confused by the urban-teen terms used to order a pastry and coffee.

"The drink's the frap; the pastry's the fritter," he laughed, "Now just drink it, Max." I picked up the steaming cup and took a sip. I let out a relaxed sigh- man, this thing was good? Who would of thunk it?

***

**Fang's POV:**

As soon as Max took that first sip, she was hooked. I swear, that girl can drink when she wants to. She finished her drink and apple fritter in five minutes flat. She shook the crumbs off her lap and stood up.

"I'm getting another one," she announced, "You want one?"

"Another blueberry scone would be good," I said, "Thanks."

"No prob." She walked over to the counter to order another one. I almost smiled- Max, drinking coffee. Man, once the caffiene kicked in. . .

***

**Max's POV:**

An hour and a half later, Fang and I were doubled over in laughter, trying not to fall off our chairs. Who knew caloric coffee drinks were so yummy? We were having a great time together, without the flock. It was almost like we were completely normal, non-mutant flying kids. Just friends who went out for some Starbucks on a Sunday morning.

And guess what?

I actually liked it.

***

**I hoped you liked my oneshot! Please comment. . . that green button, right there. Take thirty seconds to make Chantal happy! :) Teehee.**

**Until next time, hugs and air kisses!**


End file.
